


Melodramatic (But It Turns Me On)

by morbid_beauty



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Kinks, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_beauty/pseuds/morbid_beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobra Kid is bored. Jet Star and Fun Ghoul think up a way to entertain him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodramatic (But It Turns Me On)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Fast Times at Clairemont High by Pierce the Veil.
> 
> Originally written for XrayPineapple's Killjoy Kink Contest on Mibba (and won second place, heh).

The sun is setting in the desert, decorating the sky with deceivingly beautiful red hues. The blistering heat of the day will soon give way to the calm cool of the night, but it doesn’t matter when you’re indoors and the heat remains the predominant factor. The only proof of life is an old 50s style diner whose sign has lost two of its letters and now spells out the word “DIE”. Kobra Kid is sat in one of the many booths of the old deserted establishment, staring at the outside with disdain.

“When is Party Posion getting back?” he says, tapping his fingers on the table in front of him with so much impatience that Fun Ghoul has to roll his eyes in an attempt to quell some of his annoyance.

“You can stop the formalities, Mikey, there aren’t any Dracs around,” says Jet Star, or Ray as he was once known.

Fun Ghoul, otherwise known as Frank, chuckles from behind the counter and nods appreciatively. He’s found himself a can of soda and is searching its exterior for an expiration date. And while Mikey sulks with his head against the window, Ray sits across from him with a broken white raygun stolen from the dead body of a Drac the day before. Together they make up three of the four “fabulous” Killjoys, Battery City’s most wanted outlaws. They are as famous as they are infamous and despite not being the only Killjoys in the desert, they happen to be the only ones perceived as an actual threat.

“He shouldn’t have gone by himself, what if he needs back up?” Mikey mumbles, looking up at his friends.

“He can handle himself,” Frank says. He rolls his eyes. “He’s fucking Party Poison.”

“The _Great_ Party Poison,” Ray adds.

“BL/ind’s worst nightmare!”

“The leader of the Killjoys!”

“The man with the plan!”

“I thought I was the man with the plan,” Ray says, pouting. Mikey laughs at their silliness though he can’t fathom how they can still be so calm and collected.

“You guys are weird,” Mikey says.

“It’s true, they act like Gerard’s the shit,” Frank says, setting the can aside after finding the 3-year-old expiration date.

“He’ll fix the car, we’ll eat dinner, and we’ll leave,” Ray says, pointing the gun at Mikey. Mikey jumps when Ray pulls the trigger but nothing happens. “This shit is fried.”

Mikey watches Ray with intrigue as he breaks open the raygun for maybe the fourth time that day, trying to figure out what had gone wrong in the standoff the day before. Gerard had shot the raygun out of a Drac’s hand, eternally damaging it, but Ray wouldn’t give up on trying to fix it. Mikey smiles, admiring Ray’s determination. He reaches over and lays a gentle touch on Ray’s wrist, effectively stopping Ray’s fidgeting with the raygun. He glances at Frank to make sure that he isn’t paying attention. Frank is distracted with some sort of blender he’d found behind the counter. Then he leans over to whisper into Ray’s ear.

“When was the last time we had sex?” Mikey says. Ray’s eyebrows go up.

It’s isn’t a secret that Kobra Kid and Jet Star are a “thing”. On less stressful days, Gerard and Frank tease them: they call them Kobra Star, the hottest new couple in Hollywood. Like Brangelina only sexier and with less adopted children. Still, there isn’t always enough privacy for a couple constantly on the run to get intimate.

“When was the last time we didn’t have to fight any Dracs?” Ray asks, drawing his attention back to the raygun.

“Today,” Mikey mumbles, which is true. The Killjoys had decided to lay low for the day in anticipation for what they’re doing tonight. Ray laughs. He leans over and gives Mikey a quick peck on the lips before leaving the booth to get some supplies from the back. It never hurt to have a little extra firepower.

Mikey watches him walk away, getting lost behind the door that used to lead to a kitchen and now is a hub for random necessities, ranging from food to weapons to clothes. Mikey frowns and gets up, leaning his arms on the counter. He watches Fun Ghoul, whose attention has now been caught by an old menu advertising some of the best burgers in California. Mikey inhales deeply, a little ball of anxiety in his center making him feel like he’s ready to puke.

“I need to go out for a smoke,” he tells Fun Ghoul. The shorter man clears his throat.

“Cigarettes are a luxury in the desert,” says a small voice behind a curtain of long black hair. Mikey frowns.

“You had the last one, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Mikey hits his fists on the counter just as Ray rejoins them in the dining area. All three of them jump slightly as a reaction to Mikey’s uncharacteristic outburst.

“You’re a fucking chimney!” Mikey accuses Frank. Frank, who isn’t easily fazed by anything, just nods in affirmative. Mikey huffs.

“Fun Chimney, that’s what they call me,” he says. His expression betrays an _aha!_ moment. “Or Chimney Ghoul. Like in a haunted house. On Christmas. Ghoul or Santa? Spook or present?”

Mikey gapes at his friend. Ray puts down the gun and screwdriver in his hand and approaches his boyfriend, placing his hands on his waist. He knows that as the optimist and pessimist of the group, Frank and Mikey, respectively, have clashing personalities that weigh down on Mikey.

“I’m losing my mind,” he says, gripping his blond hair with tight fists. Ray wraps his arms around Mikey’s torso.

“You’re just nervous about tonight,” Ray whispers in his ear, kissing his jaw. Mikey sighs, attempting to relax into the embrace. He enjoys the familiar tickle of Ray’s curly hair on his neck.

A new item has caught Frank’s interest: Kobra Star. Mikey doesn’t do well under pressure and Frank is sure that he wouldn't have survived their ordeal as long as he had without Ray. Frank doesn’t know if they’re in love but it’s always a beautiful sight to see, the embrace of his two friends. Mikey’s features relaxing as his arms wrap around himself to lie on Ray’s arms, Ray’s cheek resting on Mikey’s. Something about how much they care for each other, about how they embraced and kissed when the last Drac had been taken down or how they feed each other their canned beans or how they cuddle on the colder nights to share body heat when they’re stuck sleeping outdoors. Something about their relationship makes Frank hopeful for a better future, for what they’re fighting for to be realized. Frank smiles helplessly and draws his attention back to the menu. Cheese fries… Man, those were the days.

“No shit,” Mikey replies. “I mean, I’ve kept my cool all these months but ever since we lost The Girl…”

“We’re gonna get her back,” Ray assures him, kissing him on the jaw yet again.

“I can’t believe we’re infiltrating Better Living Industries,” Mikey says, a pang in chest reminding him just how real and just how dangerous it is going to be.

“God knows what they’re doing to her in there,” Frank utters.

“You aren’t helping,” Ray reprimands, glaring at Frank angrily but quickly pressing his lips to the corner of Mikey’s when he feels him tense up.

“I’m sorry but we’re all thinking about it.”

There was silence as they all thought about it. They had found The Girl dehydrated and all alone in the middle of the desert, a girl of just 10 years. She never told them her name because her sister had told her never to reveal it. Her sister had been ghosted in a raid. Ghoul, Poison, Kobra, and Jet decided to take care of The Girl. Why not? They were on the same side and she needed to be watched over. They formed a bond with her, sharing stories of both triumph and loss. When this new addition to Party Poison’s crew came to light, BL/ind sent in none other than the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W Unit and its head, the ruthless Korse, to do something about it. For the first time the four men were overwhelmed by Draculoids while trying to protect The Girl. They kidnapped her but left the Killjoys alive, meaning only one thing…

“I’ll die for her if I have to,” Mikey whispers, escaping from Ray’s embrace to go back to the booth. Frank is slightly taken aback by the statement; Ray is quick to deny it.

“You aren’t gonna die, nobody is,” Ray says firmly, in a tone that even his shrill, girly voice didn’t allow to be argued with. But Mikey could try.

“They kidnapped her because they want to take us down! Why else would they take her, an innocent little girl?”

“You need to calm down, Mike.”

“Too much anxiety.” Mikey buries his head in his arms.

“We’re all scared,” Frank tries. He tries not to ever let anxiety get to him but with Mikey acting the way he is, it’s difficult not to feel a bit on edge.

“ANXIETY.” Mikey’s mumbled yell is almost comical. Frank bites his lip to contain any inappropriate laughter.

Ray, on the other hand, does not find it funny. He sighs and walks over to the booth, sitting across from Mikey as he had before. He runs his fingers through Mikey’s hair and kisses him, getting a groan in response. Frank laughs. Ray recalls Mikey’s earlier comment about sex and tries to remember when the last time they were that intimate was. Probably not since before they found The Girl. Ray remembers it clearly: Frank had acquired an injury from their latest fight and they drove into a black market hub for pharmaceuticals in Zone 3 run by some wayward Killjoys who were once doctors. Ray and Mikey drove the car a little ways away while Gerard and Frank went into the store. They had a quickie in the backseat; Mikey gripped the driver’s seat in front of him with white-knuckled fists as he rode Ray’s cock, Ray slapping and clawing at his thighs and jutting his hips upward into his boyfriend who screamed to be hit harder, harder.

The memory makes Ray smile and it also sends some blood where it doesn’t need to be just yet. But suddenly he has an idea, as he looks across the dining area to Frank who is sniffing at a yellow mustard dispenser and making a disgusted face.

“I know how I can take your mind off of it,” Ray says suggestively. Intrigue brings Mikey to lift his head just enough for him to see the grin plastered on Ray’s face through one eye curtained by his hair. Ray turns to Frank then. “You know, Mikey’s really interesting during sex.”

“I don’t need to know that,” Frank replies with disinterest, knowing that Ray is probably just trying to rile Mikey up.

“Shut up,” Mikey says, lifting his head to give his boyfriend a hurt stare.

“He’s a real masochist,” Ray says, knowing just what to say to get Mr. ADD to pay attention. As expected, Frank grins and looks up.

“Oh?” Frank says, evident interest dripping off his tongue. How interesting, Mikey of all people.

“Yeah.”

“There’s room in the back if you guys are planning on getting your freak on, I’ll sit outside so I don’t have to listen to Mikey screaming for you to hit him harder.”

Mikey gapes at Frank. His accusatory stare flicks between the other two as his cheeks garner a shade of pink much like the sky is outside.

“Mikey, are you blushing?” Ray asks.

“Stop,” Mikey says, not sure how Ray plans on making Mikey feel better about all the things that had gone wrong by embarrassing him.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Frank affirms. Right, because Frank’s opinion matters. Mikey swallows nervously as the knowing grins and stares of the other two fall on him. He has to save himself from Frank’s arrogance.

“Not ashamed. Embarrassed.” He shoots an angry stare at Ray. “And pissed off that my boyfriend would reveal something so intimate to someone that doesn’t need to know about it.”

Ray grins and leans forward to whisper, “Well, I just thought he should know for when I asked him to…”

Mikey furrows his brow, obviously not understanding. Ray chuckles, a little nervous himself about what he is planning on asking. Frank hears Ray clearly and is the first to give in to his curiosity, walking around the counter and deciding to sit on a stool instead of continuing to scavenge the service station of the DIEner for interesting things. This conversation seems interesting enough, suddenly.

“To what?” Frank asks.

“Ever had a threesome, Frank?”

Short, sweet. Maybe not to the point, but only a foolish person wouldn’t understand what he was implying with the question. Mikey’s eyes go wide as his chin reaches for the tabletop; he doesn’t know how to feel about it. Frank blinks, not understanding Mikey’s reaction.

“No,” Frank replies unsurely. Ray smiles. Suddenly it hits Frank. He grins his approval to the plan. “Oh.”

Frank’s on board! Ray smiles, for the first time seeing his friend in a new light. He’s still stupid, childish, adorable-but-good-at-mechanics Fun Ghoul but he strikes Ray at the moment as…well, attractive.

“I mean, if Mikey’s okay with it,” Ray says, remembering the reason for the odd implied request. He turns to Mikey, who’s picked up his jaw.

“He’s not,” Mikey decides right then and there. Mikey + anxiety = threesome with Frank? No.

“Look at Frank, he’s hot.”

Frank smiles, leaning his elbows back on the counter and spreading his legs a little. Not an attractive sight to Mikey at all, although he can’t deny that Frank got some good genes for the face.

“So’s Gerard and I don’t ever ask him to join us,” Mikey grumbles.

“That would be disgusting, Mikey,” Frank deadpans.

“That’s not the point.”

“Come on, I know you’re dying to know if Frank’s any good in bed,” Ray tries, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ask half of Battery City,” Frank says conceitedly.

Ray helplessly laughs. Mikey bites his lip, eyes trailing from Frank’s smirk to Frank’s chest to Frank’s…

“I don’t know,” Mikey mumbles, appreciating the bulge in Frank’s jeans almost as much as he appreciates the absurdity of the conversation.

He knows what Ray is trying to do. He gets it. Live out Mikey’s sexual fantasy to get him to relax long enough to get through tonight. But Mikey doesn’t know what to do about it. His emotionally-squeezed heart has gone from extremely anxious to slightly excited at the prospect of having not just Ray, the ruggedly handsome manly man, take him on, but to have someone else, beautiful Frank of all people, join in on the party. Mikey squirms in his seat, liking the idea very much. Maybe too much.

“How would you like to be totally helpless for a little while?” Ray says suggestively, grinning when Mikey’s reaction is to sit up a little straighter in his seat, swallow nervously, and blink a few times. He bites his lip, not suppressing his excited grin well.

“Really?” questions Frank, his interest peaking immediately. He hops off the stool and takes a seat beside Mikey, giving him an incriminating stare. “That gets Mikey going? Why are you nervous about tonight because honestly infiltrating the BL/ind sounds like foreplay for you.”

Mikey narrows his eyes at Frank momentarily but turns to Ray. “Keep saying things to convince me,” he says. Frank chuckles and squeals with excitement.

“I can do better,” Ray says. He leans over to whisper in Mikey’s ear but Frank leans in as well. “I can show you something to convince you.”

“Oh,” Mikey sighs. Frank grins, amused by the affect Sexy-Voiced Jet Star has on Masochist Kobra Kid.

“I found something in a junkyard the other day that I’ve been saving for a special occasion,” Ray states, standing from the booth. Frank beams.

“Aww, you consider sex with me special?” Frank coos, tilting his head to the side and smiling innocently. Mikey hits Frank’s chest and chuckles. Ray rolls his eyes and heads towards the back.

Mikey fidgets with his fingers nervously. Without Ray around, the idea of a threesome seems idiotic. There’s no doubt Frank’s got charm and good looks; he smiles at Mikey suggestively, his hand slithering down to rest on Mikey’s thigh. But what would it do to their friendship? What would it do to his relationship with Ray? Mikey opens his mouth to say something but sees that the expression on Frank’s face has changed from one of unsubtle suggestiveness to one of almost…admiration?

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Mikey asks wearily.

“You are one attractive mother fucker, Kobra Kid,” Frank says, looking on at Mikey admiringly.

“Thanks.”

Frank knows that the idea of a threesome is still not certain in Mikey’s mind. But Ray thinks whatever he’s got planned will help Mikey relax, let the anxiety starve for a while, and Frank’s sure that the same would apply to the rest of them. Ray’s beautiful; Mikey’s beautiful. Kobra Star, the cutest couple you’ve ever seen. Frank trusts them both more than anything and the love he feels for Mikey just then overpowers any logical question of whether or not it’s actually a good idea. He wants to make his best friend Mikey feel good.

So he leans down and, without warning, kisses him firmly on the lips.

Mikey instantly shies away from the novelty. As quickly and unexpectedly as it started, it ends; one second Frank’s lips are on his, his hand gripping his thigh. The next, Mikey’s pushed Frank away without even thinking.

“What are you—” Mikey starts, feeling an odd rush as he looks at Frank’s lips.

Frank’s response is to shush him and kiss him again. Mikey doesn’t pull away this time.

It’s odd. Mikey hasn’t kissed anyone other than Ray in, well…a very long time. But something feels right about kissing Frank. It’s different. While Ray is rough and eager, Frank is gentle and patient. His lips move softly on Mikey’s, his tongue only hinting at desire with brief and rare movements on Mikey’s lips, the pressure firm and comforting. Leaving Mikey wanting more. Mikey leans forward, his hand finding its way to Frank’s raven locks. Frank grips Mikey’s hips, tugging. As if reading his mind, Mikey brings a leg over to straddle Frank. He forces the kiss to deepen, shoving his tongue into Frank’s mouth and earning a moan. Frank’s hands slip from his hips to his thighs.

All Frank can think is what a good kisser Mikey is.

“What the fuck?”

Mikey quickly detaches his lips from Frank, looking at Ray with utter shock. He sounded angry. But why? Mikey feels guilty and both he and Frank stay silent as Ray puts down what he’d gotten from the back and goes to approach them.

“Ray, I—” Mikey tries nervously. He’s interrupted by Ray grabbing hold of his hair and forcing him off of Frank. Frank gasps as Ray pushes Mikey against the counter and proceeds to give him a hard smack that sends his head to the side.

It’s silent. Frank’s mouth is wide open in shock, feeling so guilty that he could’ve melted and sunken through the cracks in the floor. Mikey’s staring at the opposite wall, contemplating whether Ray’s anger is genuine but regardless feeling genuine fear…and excited anticipation. Ray’s breathing hard, staring at Mikey like he’s the scum of the earth. He regains his composure and turns to Frank.

“We need a safe word,” Ray says thoughtfully. Frank exhales fearfully. Mikey chuckles in relief.

“Shit, I thought you were really angry,” Frank spits, glaring at his two amused friends with disdain.

“No, stupid. But he gave me an excuse to hit him. Making out with my best friend, fucking cheater.”

Mikey grins proudly. Frank claps his hand together, quick to play along.

“Ooh, role play,” he says. Then his face scrunches up. “But, wait, if I sort of betrayed you by kissing him how do I fit into this story?”

“Good point,” Ray says, narrowing his eyes and looking away.

Mikey leans his elbows on the counter, staring with a furrowed brow as Frank and Ray seem to contemplate this great issue of the role play scenario. Really, Mikey’s concerned (and equally excited) about his safe word.

“Uhm, safe word?” he suggests, snapping the others out of their trance.

“Korse!” Frank suggests, chuckling. Ray shakes his head in disgust and Mikey frowns deeply. Frank’s smile falters. “I was just… Okay, never mind.”

“How ‘bout unicorn, you like unicorns,” Ray suggests. Mikey frowns.

“I’ll never get it out on time,” he says, wanting to get a little abused but not wanting to regret it in the morning just because of too many syllables in the name of his favorite imaginary animal.

“How ‘bout Dalek?” Frank says, laughing hysterically. Ray slaps his forehead.

“Don’t ruin one of the good things from Pre with that suggestion,” Mikey reprimands.

“Coffee?” Ray suggests.

“Aww, I miss coffee.”

“I can do coffee.”

“Then it’s settled. Mikey says coffee, we stop what we’re doing.”

Mikey grins helplessly, already feeling elated. Ray kisses Mikey’s cheek, mumbles, “I’m sorry for scaring you,” and walks away before Mikey can say that he didn’t mind it at all. A few feet away on the counter are the things that he’d brought from the back. Mikey sits down on a stool, watching with equal parts intrigue and weariness. Frank gets on his knees in his seat to look back at Ray, smiling excitedly.

“So, here’s what I brought,” Ray says. He holds the two items up.

One of the items does indeed excite Mikey: a pair of shiny metal handcuffs. The other, however, appeals more to Frank: a black, cotton miniskirt.

“Love the handcuffs,” Mikey admits sheepishly. “What’s with the skirt?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ray says, staring at it critically. “The handcuffs are what I brought for you.” Frank looks at Mikey, who grins happily. “I saw the skirt in the back with Dr. Death Defying’s stuff and thought it was interesting… You think he has a girlfriend?

“I’d fuck him,” Frank says nonchalantly. Mikey and Ray give him bemused smiles. “What? I like heavier guys.”

“So I’m not the only one with a fetish,” Mikey says, earning a laugh from Ray.

“Hey, wanting to ride the fuck out of a big guy with a big cock isn’t a fetish.”

“I’ll let Dr. D know next time we see him,” Ray says.

Frank grins, narrowing his eyes at the skirt. He motions for Ray to hold it up properly. Mikey watches the handcuffs disappear into Ray’s pocket as he holds the skirt up.

“You know, I think that could fit Mikey,” Frank says, turning to smile at his friend. Ray arches a brow. He walks over to Mikey and holds the skirt against him.

“Oh, no,” Mikey says, pushing Ray’s hands away. Ray chuckles.

“Oh, yes,” Frank says dismissively.

“Try it on,” Ray says, liking where Frank is going with this.

“No!” Mikey gasps. “Fuck you, I’m not putting that on.”

Ray’s eyebrows go up. He raises his hand and, before anyone can say anything, brings it down hard against Mikey’s cheek again. Frank gasps. “Put it on,” Ray orders.

“Oh shit,” Frank breathes. Ray steps away from Mikey. Mikey swallows, not enjoying the idea of wearing a skirt for whatever damn reason but liking the way Ray had reacted. How can he deny him now?

Mikey quickly pulls off his gloves and jacket and places them on the counter, revealing his thin arms to the two men watching him intently. With shaky fingers he undoes his belt and sets it aside on the counter. He keeps his stare on the ground as he takes off his gunbelt. He feels naked already without it but nothing compares to the wolf whistle Frank makes when he undoes his jeans and starts to push them down. Mikey grins, kicking off his boots and stepping out of his jeans to reveal his black boxer briefs.

“Sexy,” Frank coos appreciatively. Ray tosses the skirt to Mikey. Mikey stares at them disdainfully but pulls it on, hiking up his boxers just enough so that all they can see is the skirt and Mikey’s milky thighs, a contrast to the sun-darkened skin of his arms and face. “Look, it even matches!” Frank notes, pointing out the blackness of the skirt and the black lines in Mikey’s otherwise yellow shirt.

“Prance around for us,” Ray says, smiling amusedly.

“This isn’t what I signed up for,” Mikey grumbles, standing before them with his hands crossed on his chest.

“You’re gonna do what we say,” Frank says sternly. Ray nods and smiles approvingly. Frank is more forceful than Mikey expected him to be. He knows he’s close to a hard-on with the way they are speaking to and treating him and the idea that Frank can even come close to matching up to Ray excites him even more.

He heaves a sigh, trying to pretend he isn’t turned on, and turns on his heel to walk along the cold linoleum with as much hip action as he can muster. Frank makes a comment about how sexy Mikey looks, which makes Ray laugh. Ray didn’t expect to enjoy seeing Mikey in a skirt but he has nice legs for it. He smiles, loving every little thing about Mikey’s feminine strutting right then. Frank’s eyes shine with lust as Mikey turns aback around and heads back toward them. Both Ray and Frank are so awed by Mikey’s beauty that they just stare at him when he stops in front of them expectantly.

“So are you happy?” Mikey demands.

“You are,” Ray points out, nodding his head at Mikey. Mikey places his hands on his hips, not planning on denying the bulge that is hinting at the fabric of the skirt.

“Okay, I did this for you,” Mikey asserts. “Now what are you going to do for me?”

Ray turns to Frank expectantly. Frank gapes for a moment before deciding it best to reveal his insecurities about the situation.

“I have to be honest, guys, I’ve never really…like, smacked someone around,” he mumbles, remembering how Mikey reacted the two times that Ray had hit him. Ray arches a brow; Mikey bites his lip. “Or anything like that. I’m a bit nervous.”

“Then you can’t join,” Mikey spits, crossing his arms. He likes the idea of being helpless, bossed around, and hit by multiple guys, but if one of them is gonna be a little bitch about it then it isn’t worth it. Despite Mikey’s disapproving look, Frank grins.

“Ooh, feisty.”

“Just pretend to be angry with him,” Ray tries, rolling his eyes. Frank is not fit for this situation, is he?

“But he’s so damn cute,” Frank says. He hops off his seat then and approaches Mikey. He gives Ray an unsure glance and Ray just nods. Frank grins at Mikey and takes hold of the bottom of the skirt, tugging on it. Mikey inhales sharply.

“Would you feel better if we came up with some kind of story?” he tries, sliding Frank’s hand away but locking hungry stares with him.

“Shoot.”

Mikey looks over Frank’s shoulder at Ray, who looks back with a shake of his head. They never needed a story to do what they did. Mikey liked being hurt, Ray liked hurting him. That was just how it worked. Frank sees their unsure exchange and sighs.

“Maybe…maybe you were, uh…cheating on both of us with…each other,” Frank stumbles. His eyes shine before finishing his sentence. “And we just decided to tag team you as pay back.”

“I like that,” Ray says, grinning mischievously.

“Whatever,” says Mikey. His tone is blasé but Ray and Frank can both see through it; he’s excited by the prospect.

“Okay, now what?” Frank asks, looking back at Ray. Somehow he feels he needs Ray’s permission for everything he does, even though they had agreed to the situation a while ago. He feels awkward, unsure of himself. Ray’s the one that knows what he’s doing; he’s the one that orchestrated the crazy idea.

“Grab him and throw him against something,” Ray says, the nonchalant tone and accompanying shrug throwing Frank aback while simultaneously making Mikey shudder.

“Like…?”

Ray looks around but doesn’t have to look for long. He gestures to a white pole in the middle of the end of the dining area, just outside the door to the kitchen. Frank imagines a waiter in roller-skates using the pole to propel herself toward a faraway table. “That pole, right there. We can ‘cuff ‘im to that.”

Mikey helplessly smiles and Frank stares him down, grabbing onto his wrist.

“Now you’re getting excited, huh?” Frank whispers, pulling him away from the counter and holding him close.

Mikey lets out a shaky sigh, grinning knowingly at Ray over Frank’s shoulder. Ray wants to see this play out. Mikey’s got a trick or two up his sleeve. When Ray isn’t in the mood for rough sex and Mikey is, he knows what to say to piss him off just enough to get what he wants but also to not leave him pissed off after the sex is done. Frank’s a hard case to crack but…

“You have it in you to push me around, pretty boy?” Mikey hisses back. Frank frowns, not exactly upset but knowing what Mikey’s trying to do and wanting to play along.

“Don’t let him talk to you like that,” Ray says. He suddenly feels like some sort of ringmaster, watching an oddly confident Mikey and even more strangely insecure Frank have their exchange.

“Be careful,” Frank growls in Mikey’s ear. Mikey smiles, staring straight at Ray’s amused face, and leans in and whispers into Frank’s ear.

“Make me.”

With a forcefulness that Mikey didn’t expect, Frank grabs his upper arms with both hands and shoves him in the direction of the pole. Unfortunately, Frank doesn’t look angry enough. Mikey can tell that he’s suppressing a smile. The whole situation is ridiculous to him. Mikey wants him angry. Mikey needs him angry. What in the world can make Fun Ghoul angry?

“Are you scared to try harder?” Mikey says, tone full of malice. Frank approaches, trying his hardest to look the slightest bit upset, but failing. He grips Mikey’s waist tightly, staring up at him. (How embarrassing; shorter than the guy you’re meant to smack around?) “I’m not a fucking spider.”

Frank gapes and Ray immediately starts laughing. Frank’s hold on Mikey tightens and he squeaks. Frank isn’t afraid of many things, or at least he doesn’t show it, but in the presence of anything with eight legs that crawls, the man is a little girl. He had a traumatic experience as a kid and he thought the desert would be the perfect place to avoid those damn things but their cousins the scorpions are everywhere. He’s really sensitive about it; it’s not something they bring up. Frank sees the proud smirk on Mikey’s face, remembers the game they are playing, and decides he might as well do what he’s dying to do anyway.

Frank finds strength in himself that he didn’t know he had. Keeping his grip tight on Mikey’s waist, he pushes the taller man a couple yards back despite meeting resistance. Mikey gasps as his back hits the pole, hard, and feels the sting on his cheek before he can comprehend what had happened.

Frank’s immediate reaction is to step away from Mikey, gaping in shock at what he’d done. He lowers his hand, closing it into a fist. Mikey slumps against the pole a little, breathing hard due to the sudden exchange. Ray raises his eyebrows, impressed. And just as Frank is ready to apologize, Mikey bites his lip and plays with the hem of the skirt.

“I think you can do better,” he says seductively, raising his skirt slightly.

Frank blinks a few times, trying to put himself back in the mindset he’d had that had made him capable of hitting his best friend. Mikey leans forward, sticks his fingers inside the loops of Frank’s jeans and pulls him close. Something ignites inside of Frank as his body rests flat against Mikey’s, the noticeable bulge underneath Mikey’s skirt pressed against Frank just above his own crotch.

“Kobra Kid…” Frank coos, leaning down to bite Mikey’s neck. Mikey gasps, his hands quickly finding Frank’s belt buckle and tugging.

From behind him, Ray slips his hands underneath Mikey’s shirt. Mikey squeaks as Ray lifts his shirt, nails scraping his skin. The excitement makes Mikey tremble as he takes off Frank’s belt, which Ray snatches from Mikey’s grasp. As Frank lifts Mikey’s shirt over his head, Ray brings the looped belt down onto Mikey’s bare side with a hard slap. Mikey whimpers, leaning his head backward onto Ray’s shoulder but thrusting his hips toward Frank. Frank holds onto Mikey’s hips, staring admiringly at Mikey’s slender form, before leaning down to plant kisses all over Mikey’s bare chest. Ray grabs Mikey by his hair, turns him to face him, and kisses him forcefully. Mikey moans at the attention. Another whip to his side from the belt and Mikey moans louder.

Ray pulls away from Mikey, pleased with the reaction he’d gotten. He grabs Frank’s arms and pulls him away from his boyfriend; obviously, Frank couldn’t stay mean for long. For a moment Ray is pissed about this but then he realizes that having a good cop and a bad cop might actually make this more fun.

Frank gasps, shocked by Ray’s firm grip but grinning at Mikey. Mikey’s breathing hard, his back cold against the pole and his fists tight around the painted metal. Ray wants to touch him and Mikey wants to be touched; the belt is tight in Ray’s fist and Mikey looks at it longingly, already too turned on to think about much more than the contact it would make with his skin. But before any of them can do anything, before Frank can pounce on Mikey and continue to taste his skin, before Ray can reprimand his trembling boyfriend and whip him again, before Mikey can beg for it, Mikey’s got a suggestion.

“I kinda wanna see you guys make out,” Mikey says shyly, not sure if he’s in the place to ask for such a thing. Ray stares at Mikey blankly, and then turns to Frank with a coy smile on his lips. Frank’s eyes go wide. A few quickened heartbeats later, Ray grabs Frank and kisses him.

Mikey bites his lip, incredibly turned on, and steps forward. He wraps his arms around Frank’s waist and unbuttons his jeans, just as Ray pushes off Frank’s vest. Frank is frozen momentarily, not sure what to do as Ray’s mouth invades his, but soon he assists the other two in taking off his layers. He kicks off his shoes as Mikey tears down his jeans and throws off his jacket and Ray kisses him with so much passion that Frank could’ve melted in his arms. Frank starts taking off Ray’s jacket just as Mikey’s hands slide gingerly up his sides, ankles to knees to hips to waist and around to his shoulders as his shirt gets lifted. Frank shudders and Ray pulls away from the kiss to take off Frank’s black and yellow shirt. Suddenly, Frank is very nearly naked and very turned on and Ray is smirking. Pleased.

Ray reaches for Mikey, who’s got his hands around Frank from behind. Frank leans against Mikey, loving the familiar feel of skin-to-skin contact, someone’s warm chest against his back—something he hadn’t felt in a very long time—only for it to be interrupted by Ray grabbing Mikey’s hair. Mikey groans, gripping Frank tighter, and Ray leans forward. The two kiss, with Frank sandwiched between them. Hands go everywhere now: Frank reaches back to play with Mikey’s skirt; Ray, the only one still basically fully clothed, grips Mikey’s waist and claws into it, the belt causing a dent in Mikey’s skin; Mikey’s trembling hands slide across Frank’s front, rubbing at his nipples.

Frank breathes hard, touching his cheek to Mikey’s as the temperature rises between the three of them. Both Mikey and Ray turn to kiss Frank then and their lips collide in the most awkward way: Ray’s lips find Frank’s bottom lip while Mikey’s hint at the corner, their lips still touching slightly. Frank somehow manages to kiss them both at the same time before pulling away with a chuckle. Ray smirks and pulls away from the embrace, becoming extremely aware of his inappropriate attire and ready to fix it, when he sees that Mikey’s panting against Frank’s neck and his hands are still roaming the shorter man’s torso.

Ray grabs Mikey’s arm and pushes him against the pole again, making Mikey shudder. Ray snaps the belt against Mikey’s stomach and Mikey arches his back, the pain quickly translating to pleasure. Frank lets out a frightened exhale, sure that whatever roleplaying game they’d had planned died when Ray’s obviously dominant demeanor and Frank’s obviously touchy one became apparent. He doesn’t know what to say or do, having lost all desire to comply with Mikey’s little fantasy and just wanting to get off. Ray hits Mikey again and Mikey whimpers, head shooting back.

“Stop acting like a slut,” Ray reprimands. Mikey bites his lips. Ray turns to Frank for a second. “Go get a blanket from the back.”

Frank swallows, feeling suddenly insecure and small and exposed. Ray is obviously dominant and Frank isn’t sure that he wants to be on the other side of that. Ray gives him a look and Frank quickly steps away, heading toward the back for a blanket as ordered.

Alone now, Ray grins mischievously at Mikey. Mikey breathes steadily, watching as his boyfriend slowly and teasingly pulls off his shirt to reveal his well-built form. Mikey moans in spite of himself, eyeing every familiar inch of Ray and yearning for the inches that are still hidden away. He reaches over and Ray whips Mikey’s arm in response. Mikey gasps, pulling his arms back and wrapping them around his exposed stomach. Ray approaches, towering over Mikey and looking down at the poor cowering man. They both know that Mikey is enjoying every second of it.

“I w-wanna touch you,” Mikey whimpers helplessly. He doesn’t move, waits to be told if it’s okay.

“Yeah?” Ray breathes, leaning close to Mikey. Mikey sighs against Ray’s neck, puckering his lips against the familiar skin.

“Yeah…”

Mikey starts to nibble on Ray’s neck, hands ghosting over Ray’s torso before landing on his belt buckle. Ray sighs happily and grips Mikey’s hair, lowering him forcefully. Mikey moans, his lips grazing Ray’s torso as he travels downward, not at all minding the force. Welcoming it, even. He strays on Ray’s nipple, licking at it like a cat would to a bowl of milk. Ray groans and pushes Mikey down further. Mikey lowers himself slowly, lips again pausing just above Ray’s belly button. He holds onto Ray’s hips as his kisses trail downward until he’s on his knees. Desperate, Mikey undoes Ray’s belt and quickly pulls down his jeans. He looks up at Ray, rubbing him through the cotton of his underwear. Ray groans as Mike lowers his lips, planting gentle kisses onto Ray’s hipbones and holding his strong thigh with his free hand.

Frank watches, helplessly grinning to himself. There’s not much porn in the desert either and the sight of this, one half-naked man in a skirt on his knees for another half-naked man, is just wonderful to behold. Ray catches Frank’s gaze and snaps back to reality, threading his fingers through Mikey’s hair and pulling him back. Mikey moans, removing his hands from Ray and slowly standing up. Ray nods at Frank, then at the floor, and Frank hurriedly sets the blanket down on it before getting on his knees. Mikey doesn’t know where to look but he’s grinning as Frank gingerly raises the skirt just enough to reveal his underwear-clad crotch. Before Mikey can get too preoccupied by Frank’s movements, Ray grabs him by the jaw and forces him to look into his eyes.

“Mikey, Mikey, Mikey…” Ray says, grinning. His fingers trail Mikey’s jaw before his hand comes down hard against his cheek. Meanwhile Frank is rubbing at him through his underwear. Mikey closes his eyes, turning his head back and sighing.

“Ray…” Mikey starts, unsure of where any of this is going. Another slap quiets him.

“You don’t speak unless spoken to, understand?” Ray says. Mikey bites his lip and nods. “Frank?”

Frank had gotten preoccupied by Mikey’s white thighs, making the taller man shiver, but stops, looking at Ray expectantly. Ray pulls the handcuffs out of his pocket and hands them over. Mikey watches, his eyes shining, as Frank stands behind him and attaches his wrists to the pole with the cold metal clasps of the handcuffs.

“Fuck,” Mikey breathes. Another hit and he whimpers, fighting against the cuffs.

“Why are you such a slut, Mikey?” Ray asks. When Mikey doesn’t respond, Ray snaps the leather belt against Mikey’s thigh. Mikey lets out a small yelp. Frank presses his hard-on against Mikey’s ass, his hands on Mikey’s waist. “Answer!”

“I don’t know,” Mikey whimpers.

Ray smacks him on the face again and Mikey starts shaking. Frank’s fingers slip into the elastic of his underwear and slowly starts to pull them down, trailing kisses along his back as he sinks to his knees again. Mikey’s erection springs to life and Ray smiles, gripping Mikey roughly below the skirt. Mikey moans.

“Naughty Mikey likes getting hit, huh?” Ray says. He thumbs Mikey’s slit, spreading the bit of pre-cum along Mikey’s shaft. Frank kisses the backs of Mikey’s knees. Mikey whimpers helplessly. Ray leans forward, breathing onto Mikey’s ear. “Tell me that you like it.”

Frank is perfectly content with being the pleasure-giver, he quite likes the feel of Mikey’s skin underneath his fingers and lips and the reactions Mikey makes, but it’s getting to be too much. He stands up, resting his chin on Mikey’s shoulder. He pulls off his own underwear with one hand, crunching up Mikey’s skirt in a fist.

Just then, Ray’s belt makes contact with Mikey’s ass. Frank closes his eyes and wraps his hand around his throbbing cock, feeling Mikey shudder beneath him as he starts to fist himself.

“I l-like it,” Mikey whimpers, thrusting his hips forward greedily. Another smack to his thigh and Mikey screams. “Fucking…shit…”

“What was that?” Ray asks before giving him four swift hits from the belt, two on each of his sides. Frank drags his nails along Mikey’s pink skin before snaking his fingers around to one of Mikey’s nipples.

“Ugh,” Mikey groans, not knowing what else to say as the paradoxically similar feelings of pain and pleasure hit him like a truck. His body trembles, the feel of the two beautiful men on him sending pleasure through him. He’s leaning forward, begging for more friction. Begging to continue to be touched and tasted, to be treated well and be treated just as badly.

“You’re liking this a little too much,” Ray says, smirking, although he’s liking it a lot to. Mikey narrows his eyes, lifting a leg in order to cause friction for Ray’s own stiffness. Ray gasps, Mikey causing wonderful pleasure for his still-clothed erection. He locks his jaw, refusing to let his pleasure become audible but helplessly feeling himself tremble. Then he snaps back to life and decides that this is inappropriate behavior. Mikey is grinning proudly as Frank runs his fingers roughly on his sides. Grinning. No, he’s supposed to be in pain.

Ray whips Mikey’s thigh one last time with the belt, tossing it aside when he decides he isn’t gonna need an instrument. Mikey groans but is quick to quiet when Ray slaps him hard across the face. Then he grabs Mikey’s hair (he likes Mikey’s hair) and pulls him forward. Too far; Frank almost falls backward from the shock and Mikey is pulled to his limit, shoulders ready to pop and cuffs cutting into his wrists.

“Control yourself, slut,” Ray says, offering Mikey another slap across the face. Mikey moans painfully and the sound, as well as the sight of Mikey’s skin swelling and the red marks taking the place of his pale skin, goes straight to Ray’s cock.

“Just giving you what you want, ass hole,” Mikey coos, voice strained by Ray’s hard grip. Ray gives him three consecutive slaps and Mikey moans, this time with pleasure, as his knees quiver beneath him.

“Not planning on using that safe word?” Ray asks silently. Mikey scoffs.

“What safe word?” he replies. Ray grins. “Besides, you haven’t done anything to me yet.”

“Oh?”

Ray releases Mikey’s blond locks and Mikey sighs as Ray gingerly pats down his hair. Then Ray punches Mikey’s stomach and Mikey, breath knocked out of him, falls to his knees. Ray is shaking with arousal, loving every moment in which he has his way and Mikey lets him get away with. He brings his bare foot to the center of Mikey’s chest and pushes him hard enough for him to fall backward, back and head hitting the pole. Mikey sits there, only a thin layer of blanket to protect him from the cold and dirty floor. Whimpering, breathing irregular and lip trembling. Looking abused.

A few feet away Frank watches, unsure what to do with himself. He feels wrong being turned on by this, watching his best friend beat up his other best friend, but it’s so damn appealing. He swallows, wondering how long it’ll take now to get to the good part, but enjoying this all regardless.

“Get up,” Ray demands. Mikey doesn’t move. “I said get up!”

Again threading his fingers through Mikey’s hair, he lifts the trembling man to a standing position. Then as soon as he releases his hair, Ray circles his fingers around Mikey’s throat and pushes him hard against the pole. Mikey shakes against the handcuffs, gasping for breath, back and front and head and sides throbbing, thinking he might come right there.

“How ‘bout now?” Ray asks cryptically. Mikey’s mouth is open, desperate for breath, face turning red. “Wanna use the safe word now? You can’t even fucking speak.”

“You’re gonna kill him,” Frank utters, concern troubling his features.

“He’s fine.”

Ray releases Mikey, who sinks to his knees again. He tries to move in a way that will allow some sort of friction for his throbbing member. Ray kicks him again, the brief pain in his chest meaning nothing when his back is forced against the cold metal. Mikey whimpers, tears filling his eyes.

“I said…up,” Ray says through gritted teeth. He nods to Frank, who quickly reaches for Mikey.

Mikey sighs as Frank helps him up then leans all his weight against the pole. Ray reaches around him, undoing the cuffs (without a key; Frank wonders if they’re rigged). He grabs Mikey’s arm, turns him around, and pushes him hard against the pole. The pain juts through Mikey’s ribs before he can really register it and his wrists are again tied before he can relish in the brief moment of freedom. The metal is cold and cruel against his cock.

Facing the pole now, his back is to Ray and his front is to Frank. This seems like a more appropriate position than before. Mikey starts trembling with excitement, imagining what they could get into in this position.

“Frank…you haven’t done anything,” Ray realizes. His hand snakes around Mikey’s front and Mikey almost falls as his fingers wrap around his manhood. Frank keeps him up, his hands on Mikey’s waist, and kisses him on the shoulder. Finally, a little bit of normality again.

“I think I’d be good just watching,” Frank says honestly. “Besides, I don’t like hitting men in skirts.”

“Grab that belt and hit him with it.”

Mikey shudders. Pre-come spills into Ray’s fingers and the man abruptly stops his motions, bring his fingers up to Mikey’s face. Mikey imagines what he wants and leans forward, but instead Ray touches his fingers to Frank lips. Frank smiles, much to Ray’s pleasure, and makes a show of licking the little bit of come off of Ray’s fingers. Mikey grips the pole with both hands, his knees ready to give in on him because all of his blood has left even the muscles in his legs in order to go elsewhere.

“No, it’s cool,” Frank says, giving Ray a quick peck on the lips. Frank quite likes kissing, there hadn’t been enough of it during this escapade. Ray frowns.

“Please, Fun Ghoul,” Mikey begs, desperate. Frank had agreed to this. Mikey was ready for the actual sex to happen but he wants to see Frank get angry. He leans back against his boyfriend, and brings his fingers down to Frank’s erection. Ray gives him a reprimanding slap on the ass and he jumps.

“We’re doing this for him,” Ray reminds Frank. Frank sighs.

“This is weird,” he says. Mikey laughs, reading Frank’s mind and leaning forward to kiss the younger man. Their lips lock passionately for just a few seconds, the longest Ray would allow before snapping Mikey’s head back by his hair. Mikey groans, rubbing against Ray eagerly.

“Just do it,” Ray demands Frank. Frank swallows, unable to resist Ray when he’s gotten that look on his face and that tone in his voice.

And maybe liking a little. Just a little.

“On your knees,” Ray whispers into Mikey’s ear as Frank walks over for the belt. Mikey sinks to his knees, shaking. Ray finally pulls down his underwear before getting on his knees behind Mikey.

Frank follows the other two and kneels in front of Mikey. Mikey’s shaking with arousal, seeing Frank’s cock bobbing in front of him and feeling Ray’s rest against his butt cheek. He leans forward and runs his tongue along Frank’s shaft; Frank lets out a shaky breath in the form of a swear. Ray nods at Frank and Frank, gripping the leather belt, runs his fingers through Mikey’s hair, almost apologetically, before snapping Mikey’s back with the belt. Mikey gasps just as Ray lifts up the skirt and gives him a good smack on the ass. Mikey whimpers, hands gripping the pole.

“Again,” Ray orders Frank. Mikey’s hot breath falls over Frank’s hard member. Frank holds onto the pole for support as he snaps Mikey’s back again. Mikey groans, all the pleasure starting to become too much. “Again!”

Frank grips the pole, looking down at Mikey. Mikey’s red in the face, teary eyed, and gaping. He looks desperate and as Frank hits him again, again, again, he looks lost in pleasure. Frank doesn’t understand but he loves the view. Ray scratches the backs of Mikey’s legs roughly. Frank snaps his head back by his hair and whips the belt against his neck. Ray punches his side and Mikey jolts.

“Fuck!” Mikey cries, back arching as the excitement takes him over. He chuckles as tears spill from his eyes, so overwhelmed by unmistakable pleasure that he isn’t sure how to really act. “Please stop, just…fuck me already.”

“What was that?” Ray says, grinning at Frank. He can see the look in his eyes, the hungry look of someone with power, and the second that Ray smacks Mikey, Frank snaps the belt on Mikey’s back.

“I said fuck me!” Mikey yells, back arching impossibly and hips moving backward. He whines from the pain and pleasure. Ray scratches the back of his legs again, hard enough to draw blood. “Ugh, please.”

“Please what?”

Mikey runs his tongue along Frank’s shaft again; a trembling, slightly shocked Frank, relishes in the feeling. “Please, baby, fuck me,” Mikey begs, glancing back at Ray. “I-I want you inside me, please.”

Ray claws into Mikey’s hips, pulling him backward and letting his erection making contact with Mikey’s waiting entrance. Mikey groans, pushing backward more, begging to be penetrated. Ray has an idea and stands up, moving to straddle Mikey’s trembling body and bring his crotch to Frank’s face. He grabs Frank’s jaw and pulls him onto his cock. Frank gasps in surprise but bobs his head, resting his lips around the head when Mikey leans upward to run his tongue along the shaft. Ray gasps, gripping the pole as his friend and his boyfriend taste his sensitive organ. After a few seconds he pulls away, his cock slick with their saliva. It would have to do. There isn’t anything else, after all.

Ray positions himself behind Mikey again. He’s pleased by the desperate arch of Mikey's back and the way he presses himself against Ray. Ray’s throbbing hard-on rubs against the tight ring of muscle. Mikey’s mouth is agape and Ray takes the opportunity to grip his hair and force him onto Frank’s manhood. Mikey quickly licks his lips and Frank groans as he slides across them. Despite Mikey’s tense body, he’s loose and relaxed when Ray enters one, two, three fingers into him. He guides Mikey’s head onto Frank’s cock, watching with intrigue as his boyfriend gives his best friend a blowjob and hearing them both moan. Then, without warning, Ray pulls out his fingers and slowly enters Mikey.

Mikey whines with relief and longing as Ray’s stiff cock rubs against his sensitive insides. The vibrations of the whine make Frank shudder; he knows he isn’t gonna last long. Everything they’d done so far, everything he saw. The moment his cock touched Mikey’s lips Frank’s hips jut so that he slides deeper into Mikey’s moist, warm mouth. He remembers the odd, wonderful feeling that came with watching Mikey cringe and whine under the belt and, without thinking, smacks his back with it again. Mikey groans. He sucks on Frank like that’s what his mouth was made to do and Frank very nearly sees stars, his hand holding onto the pole trembling.

Ray starts slow at first, like he always does. They both like it rough, no doubt, but without lubricant it really isn’t worth it. Mikey’s muscles relax around him, he’s so used to it, as he whines around Frank. Ray eases into Mikey, clawing into his thighs, breathing heavily with anticipation. His hand is still tied into Mikey’s hair, forcing him onto Frank, and as they both get used to the feel of Ray inside of him, Ray quickens his pace. Stiff cock moving inside of trained muscles, which clench as Mikey pushes back with need.

Mikey wishes he could smile but enjoys his mouthful nonetheless. Ray starts to move faster, his hand now smacking against his thighs, which are red with tiny spots of blood from Ray’s scratches, as their hips desperately collide together. Mikey feels so good, so full, loving how Ray moves, his sensitive insides feeling electric shots of pleasure as he’s treated to Ray’s cock. Ray doesn’t do much more than pant, although his pants have gotten louder and closer together as his movements increase and he occasionally lets slip a moan when Mikey clenches or pushes back at the right particular moment. Mikey groans against Frank, holding onto the pole for dear life. He bobs his head, lips tight around Frank. Tongue and sucked-in cheeks causing a small, moist, warm space for Frank to move as Mikey sucks like it’s a candy. Frank’s shaking, only moving his hips slightly and occasionally hitting Mikey when he remembers about the belt; otherwise, he’s too lost in pleasure to do much but take it, enjoying the blowjob immensely and enjoying just as much watching Ray fuck Mikey, that short black skirt moving along with the couple's thrusts. Frank gasps, whining, cursing under his breath. So audible that Mikey can’t wait for him to come into his mouth, to feel Frank’s orgasm.

It happens quicker than Frank would’ve liked (it isn’t his fault he hasn’t had sex in months) but he doesn’t mind. Pleasure creeps up his spine, tightening his stomach, crawling across his skin. Mikey groans loudly as Ray’s long thrusts hit his prostate, smacking his side with the belt that Frank had abandoned on the floor, and the vibrations send Frank closer to the edge. Somehow, both Ray and Mikey notice this. Mikey looks up at Frank as Ray pushes him down, and he lets Frank hit the back of his throat. A few more bobs of his head, a few more barely suppressed moans from Frank, and Frank gasps, freezing completely, fist tight on the pole, body shaking with ecstasy, and

Mikey swallows around his mouthful and Frank finally whines, the tight knot of pleasure in his lower stomach exploding as his orgasm takes him and he comes into Mikey’s throat. Frank moans as Mikey continues to suck on him, moving his head back to suck on the head until every last drop of cum has dropped from the tip and onto Mikey’s tongue. Frank slowly pulls out, his limbs feeling useless, and Ray snaps Mikey’s head back, becoming buried into the younger man. Mikey groans as Ray leads him to kiss Frank; Frank tastes his cum on Mikey’s tongue and laps it off as their lips move slowly for just a few seconds before Ray snaps Mikey back again.

Frank is dazed, lightheaded, and content. He moves away from the couple, stumbling to the carelessly thrown around clothes and picking out the ones that are his. The soundtrack while he slowly pulls them on is Mikey’s moans and Ray’s hips hitting Mikey. Frank slides into a booth and rests his head on the desk, smiling, looking at the scene before him.

The couple continues as if Frank had never been there, moving against each other in such a practiced and studied way that it’s almost like a dance. Mikey grips the pole, head slightly bowed but forehead visibly sheen with sweat, flushed and with his mouth hanging open. He’s panting desperately, his hands shaking around the cold metal, as Ray thrusts deep and hard into him. Mikey moves his hips back, groaning as Ray’s cock rams into that wonderful tight bundle of nerves.

Ray threads his fingers into Mikey’s hair, snapping his head back, not giving Mikey the chance to adjust his hands fast enough; his wrists snap against the cuffs and Mikey groans. Ray’s lips and teeth attack Mikey’s neck, making the younger man arch his back, whilst his hand smacks against Mikey’s thigh. They move with need, desperation, want. Mikey whines pleasurably while Ray breathes onto the dip of his neck.

Frank is intrigued as he watches. Mikey leans his head back on Ray’s shoulder and their lips briefly touch. It’s a fantastic sight. Frank wishes he had the ability to get a hard-on again because it would be a wonderful sight to jerk off to or at least a camera so that he can record it and save it for later. But with nothing but tiredness and contentment able to be in his mind, he just watches admiringly and tries to commit it all to memory for future reference.

“Harder,” Mikey sighs into Ray’s ear. They fold into each other momentarily, warm and sweaty skin to skin, bodies fitting perfectly, before Mikey’s arches away, groaning. Mikey turns his head and they kiss passionately, in a way that neither of them could have kissed Frank.

Now that it’s just the two of them, they’re concerned only with each other. Mikey clenches around Ray’s cock, which is dripping pre-come inside of him. Ray moves faster, snapping his hips harder, going as deeply inside of Mikey as he can and hitting his prostate repeatedly. Mikey grunts with each thrust.

“I said harder!” Mikey shouts, turning so that he can bite Ray’s neck.

Ray growls and smacks Mikey’s side, his free hand gripping Mikey’s hips as he obliges to Mikey’s request. Mikey whines pleasurably, smiling, kissing Ray’s jaw, his lips, as the pleasure shoots from Ray’s movements and crawls along his skin. He’s blinded by ecstasy and shudders happily as Ray dutifully fucks him harder, deeper, faster, hits him harder, harder, harder.

Mikey’s back arches as he cries out and moans helplessly slip passed Ray’s lips. One of Ray’s hands rubs Mikey’s swollen thigh while his other hand caresses Mikey lovingly, grazing over stomach and chest and pinching at nipples, making Mikey shiver as his sensitive skin is electrified by Ray’s brief touch. Mikey, somehow, finds the little button that Ray had installed to the cuffs and they release his wrists and fall to the floor. Ignoring the blood forming around his wrists, he leans backward into Ray and they start to move in a much more sensual way as Mikey brings one arm around to Ray’s hair. As they kiss, Ray snakes his hand around Mikey and grips Mikey's hard, leaking cock. Mikey convulses as they continue their romp, moaning into each other’s mouths and shaking against each other.

“Fuck,” Mikey breathes. “Oh…fuck. Ray… Ugh… Ray, shit! I’m…ahh…”

Ray goes faster, deeper, moving his lips from Mikey’s to kiss his neck. He pumps his boyfriend harder and Mikey whines pleasurably, mouth agape. Their free hands meet around the pole, clasping hard with white knuckles, as their hips start to move wildly. Each thrust makes Mikey whine louder as the pleasure builds in his stomach. Panting, Mikey tightens around Ray’s cock and both men are lost in each other and blinded by pleasure as they rock against each other. Mikey gasps for breath, unable to emit any sound anymore, as Ray pumps him expertly.

Mikey’s jaw falls open as his orgasm erupts, hitting him like a truck and then in waves. The hot, sticky liquid coats Ray’s fingers and he curses as he feels Mikey’s orgasm. He lets out a low groan as he comes inside of Mikey and Mikey loves every second of him. Shots of ecstasy attack him all over and he’s shaking, screaming from the excess of pleasure. Ray continues ramming into his prostate, only sending more and Mikey whimpers desperately. And then they are utterly still, shocked and content, fingers still folded into each other and free arms finding each other as well.

Mikey leans his head against the pole as they sink their bodies together, Ray planting kisses on the younger man’s neck. Ray’s still gasping, heart thumping hard enough to be felt against Mikey’s back. And Mikey can’t open his eyes, swimming in a pool of utter ecstasy. He’s shaking, overwhelmed and trying to smile but not having the strength. It feels so right, having Ray inside of him. It’s where they are both meant to be.

Mikey sobs as all the pain and pleasure overcomes him and falls forward, releasing himself from all contact with Ray. Ray groans as he slips out of Mikey and watches his boyfriend lay half on the floor and half on the blanket. His chest is shaking, tears sliding across his face and onto the floor.

“Wow,” Frank breathes, then quickly sucks in his lips feeling as if he’d ruined the moment.

But neither man seems to care about him. Jet Star crawls over Kobra Kid, lifting him off the cold floor and resting him on the blanket. Limp and spent, Kobra Kid stares at Jet Star with an unmistakable look in his eyes, not even masked by the tears that Jet Star dutifully wipes away. It’s love, Fun Ghoul knows, and as sick and twisted as it is, Kobra Kid smiles. And Kobra Star embraces in a passionate kiss, arms around each other and warm, sweaty, sticky bodies folded into each other.

“I love you,” Mikey breathes. He’s shaking, eyes darting all along Ray’s face. “It’s cheesy, I know, and clichéd, but I fucking love you so fucking much.”

Ray chuckles at the over-emotional Mikey, who still has tears welling up his eyes. “I know, baby,” Ray whispers, kissing the top of Mikey’s head. Mikey bites his lip. “I love you, too.”

“I just can’t.”

“Shh. I know.”

“Thank you. So much. My God, I can’t…”

“Shhhhh.”

Mikey whimpers in his arms and they lay there, not caring that they’re on the floor of a diner being watched by their best friend. Mikey’s lost, brain utterly drowned in endorphins, body looking and feeling beaten but at the same time feeling amazing. It had all been so perfect, felt so good. He finally manages to smile, so damn happy, and starts to feel sleepy. His eyes are drooping and Ray kisses his eyelids, forcing them to go down and forcing the worn out man to fall limp in his arms.

Frank smiles, shaking his head in disbelief.

That’s when they hear the sound of a car approaching.

Mikey’s too high to perceive the threat of possible danger so he lays there as Frank, recovered from his orgasm and alert, and Ray, still naked and still a little dazed, reach for the closest raygun they can find.

When Ray recognizes the car, he drops the raygun.

“Mikey, we have to get dressed!” Ray ushers.

Mikey groans but snaps back to reality. Frank picks up their clothes, and the cuffs and the blanket, as Ray helps Mikey up and they rush to the back room.

Party Poison isn’t sure if he really saw what he thinks he saw or if it’s the hunger getting to him. He decides to ignore it when he sees Frank exit the DIEner and walk around to the back of the car. Party Poison turns it off and walks around to the front of it.

“This baby can survive anything now,” Party Poison says admiringly, patting the hood of the Trans Am.

“Gerard, the guy that likes cars a little too much,” Frank announces, taking a bag full of cans of food out of the trunk. Gerard smiles.

“Would we have survived without it?”

Frank shrugs. He seems different to Gerard but Gerard can’t quite place why.

They head into the restaurant and see Ray and Mikey sitting in a booth. They both look flushed and Mikey definitely has fresh hickeys on his neck, which leads Gerard to believe that he [i]had[/i] seen what he thought he saw. He isn’t gonna question it; he doesn’t want to know. Ray smiles as Frank takes out the cans of food, laying them down one by one on the table. Mikey smiles at no one, his head resting on Ray’s shoulders. Frank settles into the seat across from the couple as Gerard heads to the counter to retrieve a can opener and some spoons.

“Leaving in an hour, fellas,” Gerard says, sitting next to Frank. Frank eyes Ray and Mikey secretly. “Eat up because it might be our last meal.”

Mikey would’ve normally cringed hearing that but something has given him a boost of confidence.

Gerard had managed to bring cigarettes too so after eating and having awkward conversation (awkward for Frank, at least; he can’t stop thinking about what had happened before Gerard showed), Frank heads out for a smoke with Mikey and Gerard. Ray stays inside, insisting on continuing to try to fix that damn raygun he’d been obsessing over. Mikey is very slow with his cigarette and he eyes Frank secretly. Frank takes the hint and smokes just as slowly. Gerard reprimands them before he heads inside.

Mikey leans against the car, feeling a little sore. At this angle, no one inside the diner can see them. So he turns to Frank and kisses him on the cheek, letting his lips slide to his ear.

“Thank you,” he sighs.

“I barely did anything,” Frank admits sheepishly.

It is true; he was originally sent there to be Ray’s equal but instead worked on the man’s whim, occasionally pleasing Mikey like he had been recruited to but mostly admiring the type of contact he’d been having with another human being. Frank should be the one thanking Mikey; he had gotten a blowjob and a show.

“Oh, you did enough,” Mikey purrs. He turns Frank’s face toward him. “Trust me.”

They kiss, long and hard, in the forbidden way that Ray had tried to stop many times during their escapade. Mikey giggles as he pulls away, sucking long and hard on the cigarette.

“Who knows, maybe we’ll let you join in again some other time,” Mikey says, grinning.

“No thanks,” Frank says. Mikey laughs.

When they’re finished with their cigarettes they head back inside. It’s almost time for them to go. They’re all racked with nerves but the prominent feeling inside of each of them is determination. Gerard lets them all know that Show Pony and Dr. Death Defying have been informed of the time and place to meet and all seems fine and well as they get prepared. Frank’s got everything on, and his raygun in his gun belt, and just as they start to head out the door, Ray calls for him from the back room.

“Frank!” Ray calls. “Need you!”

Frank tenses, eyebrows furrowed, but the others don’t think much of it.

“Convince him to give up on that raygun, we have to go,” Gerard calls. Mikey continues to the car. Frank nods and heads to the back. When he steps into the room, which is littered with too many broken parts and trinkets of too many things that were once massive machines or household items, he sees Ray leaning against an old wooden table. Smirking, the raygun nowhere near him.

“Gerard says—” Frank starts, but Ray raises his hand. Frank quiets.

“Are you normally a top or bottom?” he asks. Frank stares at him quizzically. When Ray raises his eyebrows, Frank understands.

“Bottom,” Frank says.

“Ever play submissive?”

“No.”

“Would you want to?”

Frank doesn’t understand the meaning of this line of questioning but after seeing what he’d seen earlier he simply nods, feeling himself blush. Ray smiles and leans forward, grabbing Frank’s belt and pulling the much shorter man onto him. Frank gasps.

“If we survive this,” Ray says, and Frank just assumes he means the infiltration of BL/ind, “I want to personally thank you for tonight.”

Ray crashes his lips to Frank’s and Frank gets over the shock rather quickly. Ray is aggressive and Frank likes it a little too much, the familiar movements of another’s lips on his mouth but the novel feel of Ray’s lips and tongue colliding with his. Frank’s hands rest on his chest and Ray pulls him back by his hair aggressively.

And it isn’t until that kiss that Frank realizes that he wishes he had had more contact with Ray during the threesome, that he had maybe been in Mikey’s place or at the very least had gotten more attention from this man.This gorgeous man with amazing lips.

“What about Mikey?” Frank asks, breathing hard.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Ray says. And Frank quickly understands.

Mikey’s suggestion had been a joke. His thank you had been genuine; they had drawn the line as friends and passed it just once, just for that night, just for the purpose of pleasing Mikey. But with the secrecy Ray evidently wants more, more of Frank, more than a one-time romp for amusement and pleasure.

Another swift peck on the lips and Ray is gone, leaving Frank dazed and unsure about what emotion he should be expressing. He decides to smile, and it feels appropriate, so he heads out of the diner and joins his three best friends as they mentally prepare themselves for what will possibly be their greatest challenge. The engine revs; Frank looks at the rearview mirror at Ray and Mikey, who aren’t even looking at each other though they are holding hands. Too focused on the task, on the battle they were about to fight.

 _If we survive this_. Oh, the things that could happen “if” they survive this. Frank grins, thinking that if the worst does happen at least he had a good time on his last night. But _if_ they “survive” this…well, he has a pretty solid reason to want to.

As they zoom across the desert toward Battery City, Mikey turns to Ray. He squeezes his hand and Ray takes his stare away from the passenger’s seat in front of him. They smile at each other, share a silent kiss, and brace themselves as the lights of the city come into view…


End file.
